Mending Time
by Empress of the Light
Summary: Kagome and the gang finaly defeat Naraku but at a terrible price. Will Kagome be able to live with the price she paid to bring Naraku down? Is it true that time has a way of mending things? Please read and Review. KagXInu.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning. This is my first oneshot. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this oneshot.

This is how I think the end of the show will be. Enjoy.

* * *

Mending Time

Kagome pulled back her bow with the intention of finally killing Naraku for good. "Kagome watch out!"

Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto Kilala just in time. Naraku swung at the spot where Kagome was standing. "Thanks Sango."

Now on Kilala, Kagome watched Inuyasha fight Naraku. Inuyasha had a new reason to want Naraku dead. Naraku had killed Kikyo for the final time a few months ago. As Kagome thought about it she realized that even though Kikyo was dead for good she was still second to him. Starting to depress herself Kagome decided to focus on something else when she saw Kagura prepare to attack Inuyasha. Kagome shouted, "Inuyasha look out!"

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Kouga attack and kill Kagura. "And thats for killing my comrades."

"Stay out of my way Wolf!" Inuyasha shouted to him then averted his attention back on Naraku.

"What a way to say thank you."

"Thank you Kouga." Kagome waved at Kouga.

"Addement barrage!"

Naraku was hit dead on but it still didn't faze him. "Damn."

"Is that the best you can do?" Naraku used the finished jewel to amplify his powers and turn into a full demon. When he did that he attacked Inuyasha. Naraku's attack hit Inuyahsa in the torso blowing a hole in his abdomen. Inuyasha was knocked to the ground unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped off Kilala and ran to Inuyasha's side.

But before she could get to him Naraku attacked the space between them.

_That Bastard! He is trying to keep me from getting to Inuyasha. _Kagome thought. Miroku ran to Kagome and pulled her back. "We can't get near him."

Just then Miroku and Kagome saw a lightning attack hit Naraku.

"It's Sessomaru." Sango called from on Kilala.

"Lord Sessomaru. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Naraku sneered.

"Humph" Sessomaru attacked Naraku again and tricked him into moving out of Kagome's way.

_Did he do that on purpose?_ Kagome thought. She ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha wake up!"

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Kikyo?"

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome decided now was not the time to be mad at him even though it hurt her.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all. I thought you were dead?" Inuyasha brushed Kagome's hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"Apparently I'm immortal." Kagome said in an irratated tone.

"There is something I wanted to tell you Kikyo..." Inuyasha started to fall asleep.

"No my love you can't sleep now." Kagome decided to play along and shook his shoulders. "What were you wanting to tell me?"

"Tell you...I understand now why you hated me after you were brought back to life. You thought that I had forgotten about you and didn't love you anymore because of Kagome, right?"

_I don't think I want to hear this. _"Right"

"I missed you so much, Kikyo. Even when I though you betrayed me. I love you and only you."

Kagome was sobbing at this. _Please stop, haven't you broken my heart enough? _

But he kept talking unable to hear her pleas. "That is why I didn't go with you at first. That wasn't the real you. You would never want to hurt me and you loved me the way I was. Like Kagome does. She is your heart and everything I loved about you. It only makes sense to want to be with the one that really loves you, right?"

Kagome was smiling now through tears. "Yes Inuyasha that makes perfect sense."

Inuyasha hesitated for a minute. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Kagome somehow knew that was the right answer.

Kagome lifted her head to see what was happening with Sessomaru and Naraku. Sessomaru was keeping Naraku busy without getting hurt. Kagome knew that she was running out of time to think of something, Inuyasha was dieing. Kagome realized that Inuyasha was falling asleep again and shook him awake. "Kagome?"

"You have to stay awake Inuyasha or you'll die."

Inuyasha looked at her. "I'm going to anyway."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"Will you stop being so stubborn." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her down to him so that she was laying her head on his chest.

"Your going to be fine Inuyasha." Kagome said though tears.

Inuyasha lifted her head so that it was an inch from his. "I already am."

After that he kissed her. Tears rolled off of Kagome's cheeks. All Kagome could think about was how wonderful this kiss was. Gently he licked her lips and ran his fingers though her hair. Inuyasha broke the kiss because the pain in his abdomen was becoming more intense. Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Kagome I'm really sorry for everything. I love you."

Kagome laid back down on Inuyasha's chest and snuggled against his neck. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha could smell her hair and it reminded him of the first time he told her she smelled nice. He closed his eyes for the last time and whispered into Kagome's ear. "You smell nice."

Kagome laughed. Then realized Inuyasha wasn't breathing anymore. "Thank you."

In the distance Kagome saw that Naraku picked up on what was happening and that was ok. Kagome felt her miko powers growing inside her. She drew her bow and pointed it at Naraku. "Die Naraku!"

The arrow shot from Kagome's bow and left a trail of bright lights as it soared though the air. The arrow hit Naraku and went straight through him. "Ha. Only a scratch. You are as pathetic as Inuyasha."

Sessomaru caught a new sent in the air, the sent of a human. _It can't be._ Sessomaru used his tokygin and attacked Naraku from behind him. The attack blew half of his body into pieces that didn't try to reconect with Naraku. "What kind of spell have you cast miko?"

"A spell that makes you human. That means you can look like a demon all you want but you will heal like a human and die like a human." Kagome shouted.

"Heticos." Sango sliced another part of Naraku off.

"This is for everyone that you hurt. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kikyo, Me..." Kagome pulled back her bow again and could feel her powers charging again. " And Inuyasha."

The arrow hit his heart and the rest of his body disintegrated in a brilliant flash of light. Naraku was finally dead. Kagome dropped to her knees and started sobbing into her hands. Sessomaru looked at his brothers body and turned around to walk back to Rin, who had been waiting patiently for her lord to come back. Sango and Miroku and Shippo, who had been protecting Kohaku through the fight, ran to Kagome to ask her what was wrong. "Kagome why are you crying Naraku's dead."

Kagome didn't stop crying but she did get up to show them Inuyasha was dead. Miroku took Kagome in his arms and gave her a hug while she cried into his robes. "He's where he wants to be."

Sango and shippo joined in on the hug both of them were crying too. They had lost a good friend. "Where's that mutt? He wasn't even helping, probably ran with his tail between his legs."Kouga asked Kagome.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"He's dead."Kagome whispered.

Kouga looked at where Kagome was pointing to see Inuyasha laying in a puddle of blood. Kouga sighed and began walking towards Inuyasha. _What is he doing?_ Everyone thought. Kouga walked over to Inuyasha, picked him up(piggy back style) and carried him back to where everyone else is. "We need to take him home. No one should have to be kept here."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Let's take him back to the village."

They walked back to the village and had a funeral for Inuyasha. They buried his ashes next to Kikyo's. He would have wanted it that way. After that was over Kagome got some red roses and put them on Inuyasha's grave. "I'm going back home to my time Inuyasha. I hope you are happy with Kikyo. I'll never forget you."

"Kagome. Lady Kiade says that the jewel was destroyed when your arrow killed Naraku. That was what that light was." Sango stopped for a second. "Miroku and I wanted to know if we could keep Shippo since you are going back home. We are going to get married in a couple of weeks if you want to stay."

"I would have Shippo stay with no one else. And I need to go back home. I won't forget you guys."

The two girls were crying their good byes when Miroku and Shippo showed up. "We decided to walk you to the well. It's the least we can do."

"Thanx guys."

They walked until they got to the well and said their good byes. They all knew that they would never see Kagome again. Kagome jumped through the well for the last time.

Now in her time she took her things and went straight to her room and then took a bath. When she was done she went down stairs to have dinner. "Hi Kagome."

"So how long are you staying this time, sis?"

"Forever." Kagome replied flatly.

"I don't think Inuyasha would agree to that." Her mom chuckled.

Kagome couldn't take any more so she broke down. "What did you say"

"I don't know." Kagome's mom replied to Kagome's grandfather watching Kagome run upstairs to her room.

"Tell us what's wrong sweety." Kagomes mom cooed from the door way.

Kagome told them what had happened eventually sense they had to stop a lot due to Kagome crying too much.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart."

"We have school tomorrow are you gonna go?" _Sota can be so insensitive sometimes. _Kagome thought.

"No I don't think so."

"When your father died I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything too but taking care of you and Sota didn't allow me to mope. I think going to school where your friends are would be a good thing for you."

Before Kagome could protest her family left the room and told her good night, shut the light off and shut the door. _Maybe I should get some sleep._ Kagome laid down in her bed and was out like a light.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by Sota. "Hurry up sis or we are going to be late."

Kagome got up and got dressed and went to school. Her friends were dieing to know about how Inuyasha was and when Kagome made up a story about how he died in a car accident they wanted to know if she was ok. The day went and she walked home with her friends. The were trying everything they could to make her smile but nothing seemed to work. Until "Hey I know of this website that people go on when they are lonely and someone talks to them. You should try it." Lexy handed Kagome a piece of paper with the address on it. "Try it."

Kagome took the paper and said good bye to her friends and walked into the house. She put the paper on her desk and forgot about it. Over the next week things were really going like they normally do. She missed her old friends and Inuyasha. She could not get what he said to her or that kiss out of her mind. _What did he mean "Like Kagome does. She is your heart and everything I loved about you. It only makes sense to want to be with the one that really loves you, right? _Just then Kagome noticed the piece of paper with that address on it. _Maybe they will know what that means._ Kagome got onto the site and put in her information. The site was called Mending Time. It had people who were looking for answers or friends/lovers after they had lost a loved one. Kagome skimmed through the profiles until she noticed one that said something about long silver hair. She clicked on it and that brought her to and instant message window.

Hi

_Hi_

My name is Kagome. I just lost my boyfriend.

_I'm sorry._

_This is dumb._ Kagome thought until she read the next thing the boy typed.

_I just lost my mom and I had lost my dad 2 years ago._

Wow. Where you with them when they died.

_I was with my mom._

What did she say to you.

_She said that I need to be strong. She said something else that doesn't make a lot of sense. She said that when I get a gift unwrap it slowly and love it quickly. _

Nope that doesn't make sense to me either. My boyfriend thought he was talking to his ex and told me that i was everything that he loved about his girlfriend and that it only makes sense to love me instead of her.

_That's a weird one too. You know I have never talked to someone who didn't understand their loved ones last words. _

Wow.

The conversation grew until every night Kagome would get on the computer to talk to him. One night he asked a funny question.

_Kagome. We have talked for about a month. I want to see you._

Well I live at the old shrine. Stop by and see me.

_OK._

The next day Kagome walked outside to check the well for the last time, just in case. She walked outside and decided to go see the tree that where she had first met Inuyasha. There in front of the tree was a teenage boy with long silver hair staring at the tree. "Hello?"

The boy turned around and Kagome found her self staring straight at Inuyasha. "Hey you must be Kagome."

"Ya. You look like an old friend of mine." _Guess I won't be needing to check the well anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like more chapters to this story. I made a deal with theruthlesscow that I would write more so I have. Read and review

thanks for all the reviews I have had on this story. I'm glad all of you like it.

* * *

CH 2

Kagome couldn't stop starring at the boy in front of her. That is until she noticed him scowl at her. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kagome shook her head an walked over to the boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to come here the day after our conversation on the Internet."

"I was bored."

Kagome noticed that the Inuyasha look alike was wearing a tight white tee shirt and lose blue jeans. The shirt had the Japanese symbol for fire on the back but it was covered by his hair. Despite the plain clothing Kagome thought he looked good. "So how did you get here so quickly? I thought you lived in Britain?"

"Ya well after my mom died we moved back here."

"We?"

"Ya my brother and me."

"Sess..." Kagome caught her self but not fast enough.

"Sessomaru. Ya thats his middle name. How'd you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Huh. Must be a popular name here." He said under his breath while turning back to the sacred tree.

"What's his first name?"

"Daniel. And mines Jacob and Inuyasha is my middle name. Since I never told you before. My mom wanted to name us Japanese names but my dad though it was best not to since we were in Britian." Jacob scoffed and looked at his feet. "Not that they would be able to pronounce it anyway."

Kagome was beginning to get freaked out. Not only did he look like Inuyasha but he had the same name...sort of. Now for the final test to see if it is really him. "Do you and your brother get along?"

"Get along? With that Bastard? Oh hell no! If anything we try to kill each other. He always thinks he's better than me. Damn Bastard. I can't stand him!" Inuyasha shouted and started growling.

_Yep it's him all right._ "Would you like to stay for dinner, Inu...I mean Jacob.?"

"Really? Ya and you can call me Inuyasha if you want. My mom and brother always called me that so its no big deal."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. Next thing she knew she was dragging him behind her into the house by the hand like she did to Inuyasha before. "Mom we have a guest for supper."

Kagome's mother appeared in the door way from the living room to the kitchen. "Oh my!"

"This is Inuyasha. He just moved here, mom. He's staying for dinner." Kagome announced to her shocked mother.

For some reason the look on Kagome's mother's face changed. It no longer looked shocked but understanding. "Ok I'll make your favorite then Inuyasha."

Before Inuyasha could protest to her knowing what it was she was gone. "I'm going to go change be right back."

And just as fast as her mother had disappeared Kagome was gone. _ Women and changing clothes every 5 seconds._ "Humph"

Inuyasha looked around the living room. The house was decorated just like any other Japanese home now a days would be. He could hear an old man and a boy out side arguing. _Must be Kagome's grandpa and her little brother Sota she told me about._ He walked over to the window but before he got there his stomach started growling. _Damn I'm hungry. Well there is nothing else to do I'll go see if the food is ready._ Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and was hit with a wall of delicious smells. "Smells good whatcha cookin'?"

Kagome's mom looked up from the stove to Inuyasha, who was sitting cross legged on the counter. She couldn't help but laugh. Oh how she missed the company. "Your favorite I already told you." She giggled.  
"How do you know what my favorite meal is?"

"Because if it isn't now it will be once you try it." Inuyasha just scrunched up his nose and leaned in closer to the cooking food causing her to laugh.

"Mom is dinner ready yet?" Sota whined.

"Ya were starv...who is that?" Kagome's grandpa looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh this is a friend of Kagome's. His name's Inuyasha and he just moved here."

"Oh. Well are you having dinner with us?"

"Ahuh." Inuyasha was paying more attention to the pots and pans on the stove than the conversation going on around him.

"Wow. I want you to sit by me." Sota shouted and ran into the dining room.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mom. "Go ahead. Kagome will be down in a minute and dinners almost ready."

Inuyasha jumped of the counter and walked nonchalantly into the dinning room. "Over here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat down next to Sota since the kid seemed to be so excited to have him there. _This is a little weird. It's like they all know me but I don't know them._As he sat down Kagome came down the stairs in a summer dress. Inuyasha thought it looked nice on her. The thought was quite obvious by the way he stared at her as she walked down the stairs. "Hurry up sister we are all hungry."

"I'm hurring."

Kagome made it to the table and they all began to eat. Inuyaha was skeptical at first. _She said I'd like it. I should trust her._ He took his chop sticks and picked up some of the food on his specially made plate and tasted it. The instant the food hit his tongue Inuyasha freaked out. "Wow this is delicious."

"I knew you'd like it." Kagome's mom giggled.

Inuyasha rudely gulfed the whole plate down and was asking for seconds by the time Kagome had filled her plate. _Yep it is definatly him._ "Don't worry sweet heart I've made plenty for you." Kagome's mom giggled.

After Inuyasha had 8 helpings of food he was stuffed and he left the empty table to join Kagome and her family in the living room. Sota was watching cartoons while Kagome her mom and her grandpa were gathering around cardboard box. "What are you guys doing?"

"Grandpa is trying to make 'souvenirs' again."

"What are they?"

"They are miniature replicas of the shicone jewel."

"Didn't you already have a souvenir like that before Dad?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yes but this one is different."

"Ya sure grampa."

"Come on Inuasha." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm again and then turned to ward her mother. "We'll be in my room."

"Bye."

Once they got to kagome's room she let go of his arm. Kagome went to her desk and sat in the chair. "Sit down, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat on the bed where Kagome's cat was. Kagome turned her chair to face Inuyaha. "Did you like dinner?"

"Ya I loved it." Inuyasha ruffed up the cats fur causing it to growl at Inuyasha. "Kagome, what do you know about the shicone jewel?"

Of all the questions in the world that one caught her off guard. "A lot. I live at the shrine where it supposedly was kept."

"My mom was telling me stories about the jewel but she died before she was finished. I was wondering if you..."

"If I what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome long enough for her to see he was blushing before he turned away. "It's getting late. I have to go. See ya at school tomorrow."

"Ok." Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door. "See ya tomorrow."

"Ya thanks for inviting me to dinner Kagome."

"Your welcome Inuyasha. Good bye."

Even after Inuyasha was gone Kagome stayed in the door way. _I'm so lucky. I found him again. Maybe our love does reach across time._


End file.
